


I Will Always Choose You

by UltravioletSunshine



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slight angst? small amount of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltravioletSunshine/pseuds/UltravioletSunshine
Summary: Callum comes home after wearing Mick's shirt and talks with Marucs
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	I Will Always Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like what I write then please just exit the page and go about your day. It's called fiction for a reason. Special shoutout to my cheerleaders who have supported me and encouraged me, you guys are amazing and I love you all. I hope you enjoy it!

Callum unlocked the door to his apartment; he was expecting Poppy and Marcus to come and greet him or at least make some kind of indicator that they heard him arrive. He drops his bag, kicks off his shoes, and goes to hang his coat up on the rack when he finally hears the pitter-patter of little paws making their way to him. 

"Hey, girl! How's my baby? Did you miss me?" Callum speaks quietly to Poppy while giving her much needed head scratches and belly rubs. He pauses after a minute of giving his girl his undivided attention. Marcus still hasn't come out or even shouted a hello. Callum knew it wasn't late enough that his boyfriend would be asleep, and he couldn't hear the shower running either. Callum made his way into the apartment, remembering to grab his bag by the door so he could unpack in the morning, flipping on a few lights as he continued his way to the bedroom. He pushed open the door to find a Marcus sized lump under the blankets. 

"Baby, what are you doing?" He asked, confused as to why his boyfriend was curled under their covers at this time. Usually, Marcus was happy when he got home, especially at the end of the season, so they could have time together uninterrupted. 

"Sleeping," the lump replied. 

"Sleeping people don't respond when called," Callum says, placing his bag on the ground and gently sitting on the bed. "Want to tell me what's going on, or should I just guess?" Callum asks quietly, not wanting to cause a fight even though he has a strong suspicion he knows why Marcus is acting this way.

"You wore his clothes," Marcus replies, and now Callum can hear the sadness in his voice. 

"Baby, you were there; you knew I was wearing them. You even said I looked hot all dressed up like that," Callum was confused as to why Marcus was so upset with him wearing Mick's clothes. He was there when it happened and even helped Callum look for something to wear. Marcus then mumbled something so softly that Callum couldn't make out what he said. 

"I need you to speak up, babe. I didn't hear you," as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he fucked up. The lump that was Marcus threw the blankets off and sat straight up in bed. For the first time that night, Callum could see Marcus. He could see his red-rimmed eyes and blotchy face. Marcus had been crying. Callum moved to pull his boyfriend in his arms, but Marcus pushed him away; instead, holding tight to his stuffed lamb Callum bought him to cuddle when he wasn't there. Callum froze. It wasn't like Marcus had never pushed him away before, but this time felt different. Callum pulled his arms back and wrapped them around himself, feeling smaller by the second. The silence stretched on. Callum could hear Poppy getting a drink in the kitchen and the hum of the heater, and his own heartbeat. Marcus finally looked up at Callum.

"People think you're with him," he spoke so quietly Callum wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"Who thinks Mick and I are together?" Callum asks cautiously, not wanting to upset Marcus more even though he was a little confused as to why he was so upset. All their friends knew and this wasn't the first time people have speculated they were dating other people. So why was he so upset about this rumor?

"Everyone Callum. The whole fucking internet thinks you and Mr. prepared are together and think it's so cute that you wear his clothes!” This time, Marcus sounded angry, not sad, "You're mine Callum, not Mick's, not anyone else's. You're my boyfriend!" 

Callum was taken aback by the anger in Marcus's voice. Marcus wasn't angry. Marcus was laughter, smiling, and sunshine. Marcus made him feel safe and happy. Yes, Callum knows Marcus can get upset and angry, but he's not usually the one on the receiving end of those emotions. 

"I am your boyfriend, Marcus. Everyone knows this, including Mick. And the people who don't know don't matter, baby. We know that we're together and we are happy. Fuck the rest of them." Callum reassures Marcus. Marcus looks down at his lap, still holding onto the lamb fiddling with its ears. Slowly he reaches over and tugs on Calum's arm until he opens his arms, and Marcus climbs on his lap, hugging him tightly. Callum hugs back just as tight, not minding the stuffed animal pressing into his back. 

"I just wish I could tell them all the shut up. That you're taken. That you're mine. I love you and I don't want to see people talk about how you and Mick are such a cute couple and will do such great things in F1. And you will, I know that, but it still hurts to see everyone forget about me. Like I'm not your best friend." Marcus says the words still tucked against his neck and Callum can feel a knot tighten in his chest. Marcus, his beautiful, silly, kind boyfriend, thinks he's forgotten because people are just focusing on him and Mick and the drama of the championship and seats for 2021. 

"Marcus baby, listen to me. Nobody is forgetting you, much less our friendship. People just run with whatever interaction they see. If I had been wearing Guanyu's shirt, they would be saying that about us. They don't matter because you and I know the truth. You're the one I come home to. You're the one who makes me smile and laugh and keeps me safe. You're the one I love and you're it for me. I want to be with you, just you and your wonderful smile you save just for me." Callum tells Marcus holding him tighter with each sentence, trying to convince his favorite person that what they have is special and that nobody is going to ruin it for them. Rumors are just rumors. 

"I love you, Callum," Marcus whispers, pulling back from Callum's hold. 

"I love you too, Marcus," Callum whispers back. He pulls Marcus back into his arms and wiggles his way under the covers, not wanting to let go of his boy. Marcus pulls the covers up but not before Poppy hops in with them, and Callum can see that his boyfriend is wearing his favorite hoodie that Callum was sure he lost as he hasn't seen it in ages.

"Marcus, is that my hoodie?" Callum asks and just like that, he sees his favorite sight in the world, Marcus's smile. 

"Maybe," Marcus laughs, holding Callum close so he can't take a closer look at the hoodie. Callum laughs with him thinking this is what he wanted for the rest of his life—holding Marcus, hearing him laugh, Poppy breathing loudly at their feet. Fuck everyone else and their shitty rumors. He's got his boy and that's all that matters.


End file.
